Dragons of Love
by MystCountry12
Summary: There are many say that praying is not going to work but one dragon's pray was answer when all hope was gone. This is his story. The day he caught the dragon of his dreams. Parings: SuFin, {a bit} DenNor and HongKongxIce. Warnings: Yaoi boyXboy, Mpreg , Wife {Mate} fetish, drangons . If you don't like any of these things then don't read it. PS. Sorry my summary is terrible...Peace
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Laying on the cold, rocky, hard ground, was a massive blue dragon with greenish-blue eyes as if they were gems bread from the sea and implanted into his skull. His eyes seem to go with his prominent sharp features that seem to more like a carving then a dragon's face. Pondering and wondering about certain things as most dragons do. His scales a stunning royal blue that seems to glow in the moonlight as his muscular frame glided through the deep night sky with grace. Under this dragon's greenish-blue sea eyes was a deep shade of blue what was in appearance of rectangular squares to keep the sun out of his sensitive eyes as well his soft short blond hair that reach to his long neck. Lone and behold this dragon's name was not known by humans but to fellow "brothers and sisters" of the dragons this massive beast was called Sweden.

He looked down at the ground just staring at it thinking of his race since he is the last of his kind after his mother died giving him life. He looked up and watched with careful eyes, as the other dragons were going into their caves for the night and some went home to their love ones for dinner calls. With a heavy sigh, Sweden looked down at the heavy red rock that the dragons called home and looked up at the pups flying to their mothers and father embrace.

Sweden always wished that he could find a mate and begin a family just like his Nordic brothers did well…all but Iceland that only because he was too young to mate. Sweden just need to get away, he got up and walk through the loutish green forest that certain dragons called home on the inland. He paws step down on the soft ground and going through the shadows alone and reaching to the peak of cliff that most dragons relax. Now it just seem so empty and forgotten, Sweden dragged his large muscular legs and plop down near the edge and lifting his head up staring into the bright and endless of starts just praying and hoping for his calls.

"Pl'se g'dd'ss of t'e sk's gr'nt me th's I w'sh d'sire, I w'nt a m'te t' c'll my 'wn"

He waited and waited until his pray was to be answer but nothing in return. Sweden signed heavily and as he was about to walk away he heard a loud roar that sound almost identical to his own. He called back this sound, waiting for a response. His ears shot up when he heard it again. His body got more erect his eyes searching for this mysterious dragon that called to him. He looked and looked though the skies then suddenly he saw something shine and it was falling he jump off the cliff and spread his large wings and slashing his large spiky tail letting him increase his speed of flying and flew at incredible speeds to caught it. His widen when he saw this mysterious dragon and help it back to solid land. Once he touch the ground with his paws he knew this dragon need help. Seeing the white tail wing almost torn off from the dragon's body. The sight he knew all before. His eyes looked up seeing his "older brother" was waiting for him looking rather anger than usual.

_"Hvad fanden laver du oppe lige nu Sverige?!"_

This fire headed dragon had blond hair that also reached his neck but it was wild like his personality. He had eyes as bright as the skies them self, but only in the day times hours. He scales shine as red as if his own crimson blood that rushes through his dark red vines. He had scars where the humans left him wounded in battles. His body also muscular just like Sweden's was. This dragon was known by their fellow dragons was called Denmark.

Sweden gave no answer but a huff to the fire headed dragon and tend this dragon that fell from the skies and into his hold. Denmark growled and roar at the other dragon for ignoring him and about to charge and attack but, he was suddenly pulled away by his lover, Norway. Staring into Norway's cold and harsh eyes seemed to always calm the head strong beast.

"Anko, you need to calm down your waking up Iceland and our pups"

He moved his smaller frame to show his rounded stomach full of what to be soon to be their children the Danish dragon nuzzled his head on the stomach and licked it feeling the younger shiver.

"Alight alright I'll come back to the cave, you get back to our nest and rest up."

Getting only a huff the smaller dragon waddle back into the cave hearing a chuckle he growled and pick up a bone and threw it at the older and faster dragon.

"Ha! You miss! Norge your star—"

Norway got another bone throw at him and having the bone slammed into his head

"Ow Nor!"

Hearing a huff me moved away from his spot and when towards Sweden seeing what he had and his tired blue eyes widen seeing the dragon upon his "brother's" care was…  
**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~****-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Notes: Sorry folks chapter two will have our mystery dragon. **

**Translations**** {Italics}: (and if anyone wants to help me any the translations or Spelling/Grammar that would be great thank you~)**

**Danish: "Hvad fanden laver du oppe lige nu Sverige?!"(What the hell are you doing up right now Sweden?!)**

**_Story: by me_**

**_Owners of Sweden, Iceland, Denmark Norway: Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Peace~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Denmark's eyes widen seeing what his "brother" Sweden was grooming.

The dragon was small compare to Sweden and himself in that matters. It had female features its hips and shoulders were rounded, its cheeks were a moon shape but more plump as they say. The face was not fat not at all it just...well dragons would call it a "cute, baby face". It was clearly young possibly still developing its male parts. It had short straight light blond hair that touches its back a bit. Denmark could not see what color and move out the way having the moon shine on the dragons scales showing the light angel blue shine but what got his attention was the sliver cross that dangled so carefully around the dragon's neck. Then looking at the body more closely it was clear in a fight with humans, the white wings were damage his tail wings will need repair as well. Its leg was broken.

Denmark nod to himself and step closer then blinked hearing this deep humming from Sweden's throat that seem almost like he was…purring? Watching with his blue eyes seeing how the other was so gentle with cleaning the wounds. He shook his head not thinking this was true and step forward. Upon hearing a growl. he step back seeing Sweden get in front of this light blue dragon in a defensive stance.

"What got into you? It's me Denmark!"

"I kn'w 'ts y'u ann'ying 'ss, I w'll n't l't y'u t'ke my m'te t'at t'e g'dd'ss g've me"

"Mate?"

Sweden nodded and licks the angle blue dragon's head and growled when he heard a laugh from the other, then slamming his tail down letting the spikes show in anger.

"Wh't's so d'mn f'nny?"

"That's great Sve that you think you got a little mate"

He laughed and dodges the spikes of tail, knowing with one swipe of that large tail and he knew he would be done for.

Denmark used his paw to wipe his eye.

"Alright I'll let you spend time with your "mate"

He started to walk off laughing on the way. Sweden was not having any of that, ever so quietly pointed his tip of his tail out and hit Denmark in the right side of his hip hearing a painful roar. Using his speed and pulled away his tail laying down in a hurry as Norway pulled Denmark in their cave giving him harsh scowling ending him getting bit or hurt what the case Sweden was happy that he got more time getting his living space ready for his mate.

He put his head then body under the smaller dragon and lifted it on his back feeling the gender...it was male alright. Sweden shivered he had a little kink for "cute, male" dragons. What he couldn't understand why did he smell like a female in heat shrugging as the younger dragon nuzzled his back he started for his cave. When he walked in and blew on a couple torches and move around the layers of soft leaves of his bedding laying the dragon down and using his teeth pulling a comfy blanket that was skin of animal that he stole from the humans. Sweden looked at the dragon and lick his cheek leaving the cave needing to get a few things.

As the morning sun rosed from it sleepy rest it seem to shined into the cave. The light blue dragon open his eyelids and whine when he felt the sun touching his eyes and nuzzled under the blanket...wait blanket?!

He tried to get up but grunt in pain as his leg wouldn't move. He growled then stop when he heard a cough and felt his soul get stared into by the biggest dragon he had lay his violet eyes on. He wanted to scream but his fear shut him up quick and stared to shake. Sweden saw the dragon's distress and walked over with a dead sheep and nudges it to to the light blue dragon.

"'at...y' n'd y'r str'ngth"

He lay down and curls up closing his greenish-blue eyes. Hearing the other shake he knew that younger one was afraid of him so he sat up and looked at him with his soul digging eyes seeing the other eyes as a perfect violet. They were like little small gems that shine with so much emotions that it was hard to tell which on that he was in but his body language was clear to him. He shook his head a bit.

"My n'me is Sw'd'n...wh't is y'r n'me?"

"Finland."

Not only he was cute body but had an adorable name to go with it.

"So ugh...were you the one that helped me last night?"

"Y's, I h'rd y'r c'lls 'nd I c'me to th'm as a m'te d's"

"Yeah i guess so...wait MATE?!"

**Notes: **

**oh Sweden you have so much to learn love *giggles* Well here chapter two like promise. Chapter three might come soon depending how it goes with me writing it out but yeah. **

**Translations**** {Italics}: (and if anyone wants to help me any the translations or Spelling/Grammar that would be great thank you~)**

**_Story: by me_**

**_Owners of Sweden, Finland, Denmark and Norway: Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Peace~_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Mate! That's a good joke ha ha"

"J'ke?"

"Y-You clearly don't think me, a loner would be a mate r-right?"

Sweden's face was all the more serious and gave off a "scary" appearance. Finland on the other hand his voice started stuttering and making his accent more and heavier as he spoke. Sweden shivered hearing the Finnish accent. Not only he as a thing for cute male dragons…but he had kink for cute, Finnish, males' dragons despite them not liking each other. He gave no answer but a lick to his "mate" head. He felt a shiver lay down beside him and pull the covers up.

"Ya need to r'st more " he said.

His voice was deeper then Finland's and it made him shake thinking it could be dangerous. Finland couldn't resister what was going on first he was fighting off humans that nearly killed him and his destroy his home and the next being saved by a perverted dragon.

His thought was shot away when he felt a muscular arm pulled him close to the other dragon feeling a head on his own. Then what made him blinked in confusion was he heard the humming in his throat…he was purring. Never in Finland's life he heard another dragon purr it was a rare thing his mother would say.

~Mini Flash back~

_"Purring is when a dragon is love and wants you to feel it by humming to you dear"_

_The giant angel blue dragon licked and bath her babe as he struggle with her. _

_"But mama, daddy doesn't purr, you can't purr...why am I the only that can?" He asked. _

_He was put on his back and holding his tail as she clean his hips then purred a bit as she clean his light blue tummy. She smiled and nuzzles her face into it and heard the most cute of all giggles. Hearing him purr was the most joy of all things and licked his cheek._

_"It just somethings that happen dear Finland, one day when you have pups of your own they might have the same thing that you can do._

_"Rakastan sinua mama"_

_"Minäkin rakastan sinua Finny_"

~End of Flash Back~

'Its not that he a bad guy i can tell...but the mating idea has to get out of his head'

He looked up and about to tell him about his thought about the "mate" thing but the dragon's eyes closed and a light snore came from the darker dragon throat. He puff out his moon like cheeks in frustration.

'How the hell can someone can sleep that fast?'

He kept his eyes on the dark dragon and move a bit realizing the iron grip on him was increasing.

'AH HE GOING TO CRUSH ME!'

He heard a chuckle and saw the greenish-blue eyes look at him very sleepy then felt a rough tonuge on his cheek he pushed his paw on his face and blushed as the other dragon licked a wound he didn't get before. Seeing the act though was...odd to him. Sweden nuzzled Finland getting up moving the blanket pushing his head in it.

Finland blushed harder and squirm as he felt his wounds getting clean then purred a bit then suddenly covering his mouth with his paws but it was too late. He saw Sweden's ears shot up under the blanket and moved his head out from under it staring at him with his eyes.

"S-Sorry it just something I do"

"D'dn't th'nk 'ny'ne 'lse c'ld do it 'th'r me."

"Same here..."

_"Vad?"_

He bright sea eyes made his usual dark face gave off a scowl look but actually he was shocked. The Finnish dragon squeaked and hid under the blanket and whine when his leg moved he lay down and looked at the eyes again. His own violet eyes widen.

'He not mad...is he surprised?"

**Notes:**

**Here Chapter Three. Sorry its just a little shorter then my others ones. I wont say about what's going to happen next, you just have stay tone~ **

**Translations**** {Italics}:****(and if anyone wants to help me any the translations or Spelling/Grammar that would be great thank you~)**

**_Finnish: _**_**Rakastan sinua mama** _**_(I love you mama)_**

**_Finnish: __Minäkin rakastan sinua Finny_ (I love you too Finny)**

**_Swedish: Vad? (What?)_**

**_Story: by me_**

**_Owners of Sweden & Finland: Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Peace~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Time went on as the two got to know each other. Days went into weeks then a few months came in a blink of an eye. Yes Finland's leg had healed and he could move around more easily and the thought of escaping slowly left his mind. He wanted to know more of this silent dragon other than his name. In time though Finland learned that Sweden's mother died when he was born as taken care of his "brother's" mother. Sweden could tell Finland anything and it would make the young dragon want to learn more.

One day though as the two were eating a fresh large deer but suddenly jumped hearing a roar that would make a human grab their ears and fall to their knees. Finland lifts his head up from their meal and licks his muzzle clean off all blood looking at Sweden.

"Hay Su-san what was that roar about"

"…De'nm'rk"

Speaking of the devil and he shall appear they say, Denmark was coming in a high rate speed.

"Norge just gave life to our kids!"

"W' kn'w t's. w' h'rd y' r'ring 'll v'r t'e r'ck, id't"

Sweden got close to Finland making sure the Dane knew that this was his mate. Finland looked up as Denmark did a small happy dance. Smirking a bit at the two seeing how close they were.

"Maybe Finny should come to our cave and see the pups."

Finland was about to give a snippy comeback when he heard a threatening growl coming from…Sweden?

"'h'w ab't y' g't 't of my c've b'f'r' y' c'n't h've 'ny m're ch'ldr'n"

The red dragon huffed.

"Just because you're a dragon that likes guys doesn't give you the right to bite my balls—"

His sentence about mid short when he heard his mate's call and rush out of the cave to go to him. Finland looked at Sweden a bit angrily.

"You know I can take care of myself"

"S'rry…its j'st D'nm'rk. H's not r'lly s'me'ne y' sh'ldn't f'ght w't'…h' c'n r'lly h'rt y'"

Finland just huffed and puff out his cheeks a bit not believing his friend. With a heavy sign Sweden was scared of showing a scar from his fight with Denmark years ago but if he showed only it get his point across and possibly Finland might think he was disfigured. He knew it just had to be done. Finland blinked as Sweden got on his back and turn towards him showing the scar under his belly. His violet eyes wide seeing it not only painful but went from his upper belly to near his…oh god. It got Sweden's point across but his eyes began to wonder and blushed as he didn't look at scar anymore but his companion's…oh that larger dragon was so massive between the legs.

Upon seeing Finland shivering body. Sweden grew more concern and made him get up but as he got closer to his Finnish friend he saw the blush…

'Is he sick…or too much heat in the cave?"

His eyes looked downwards at the light blue dragon and blushed…'he's…'

"H'rd..."

Finland jumped when he heard the word "hard" and when under the blanket ashamed of himself.

"S-sorry it was just you were so..."

Sweden stood still as Finland babbled for a good while then when over to Finland moving the blanket off his head and licks his cheek. He saw that the violet eyes that he care so dear was started to water up and in pain. Well-being the situation was weird enough Sweden put his head on Finland's stomach and nuzzles him a bit.

"Shhh 'ts 'k'y…I 'nd'rst'nd F'nl'nd, I'll l've a b't 'nd l't y' do y'r…b's'n'ss. I'll be b'ck."

With a gentle lick of his tongue he was gone. Leaving the cave he had to or otherwise he was going to…well he wouldn't want to think of it. He made his way to Norway and Denmark's cave. Sweden went inside and saw Norway on his side feeding the new babes that just came into the world. He saw Norway looking up at him and saw that usual small smile he normally got.

"I see that you came alone…Denmark told me what happen."

He licked a babe that looked his mate but his eyes were still closed and not ready to see the world. Then his tongue when to the littler one that looked more like him and gave her a bath. Sweden watches as Norway cleans his babes again.

"…w's ch'ldb'rth h'rd"

"Well considering that I am male with female parts I have to say the pushing was the most painful especially if they have little claws on little paws on your hole and having them spreading it so they can come out..."

"Oh…"

"Sverige, you usually don't talk much. What is that you have your mind on?"

Norway saw right through his words and Sweden's eyes looked down at the babes.

"Ah now I see…you want to mate and have a family of your own."

Sweden's eyes widen and looked into Norway's dull blue eyes trying to figure out how he knew but his guess was clear when he looked at Norway's children.

"Sverige…if you want a family then ask him"

"B't h' j'st w'nts to be fr'nds"

"Ah that "just friend" thing…you know it just bull."

"Sp'king of b'll"

As he turn and walking away he stopped as Norway had his mouth pull him back the tail getting all the places not to hurt him.

"W'y do y' do t't. "

He gave in and sat down in front of him. Licking his tail a bit

"Now, I know you don't like to beat around the bush like that and I know it hard to put in your terms of understanding of you wanting to mate with Finland. Yes I have met with him and he seems to be a good dragon to mate with but you have to as Denmark would put it…Pull him in"

Sweden thought for a moment…then nod. He put his head on Norway's and nudges a bit. "Tack..."

"Now you better leave before my brother and mate come back"

"W'r' 're t'y n'w?"

"Hunting"

"Ah."

After the talk with Norway and much need updating, Sweden figure he was right…Finland has been acting more affection in time they got to know each other. He was so deep in thought that when he looked up he bumped into a smaller dragon with big thick eyebrows.

"S'rry."

The dragon was a beat red and short brown hair with a white flower face. His eyes with the same expression that Norway has every day but eyes can tell him that he was scared. His dark brown eyes try to give no emotion but his ears lift up hearing Iceland and Denmark coming. Sweden notice the younger dragon got a bit more tense and eyes forced on Iceland. Then that when he realized this was Hong Kong...Iceland's "friend."

Denmark growled a bit but brought in the kill in to his mate all the while Iceland stayed outside. He looked at Sweden.

"Haven't seen you around, what gives Svíþjóð"

"J'st w'nted to s' y'r br'th'r's p'ps 'nd m't y'r fr'nd h'r'"...with that he left as the two got close and seeing Hong Kong give Iceland a bit of a nuzzle.

**Notes:**

**Here Chapter Four, I wont say about what's going to happen next. Yes now we also have Hong Kong and Iceland in this yay. Sorry Iceland acted like that but you will find out later why~. Also do you think Sweden is going to do it...Is he going to ask Finland to mate with him? Find out next time~**

**Translations**** {Italics}:****(and if anyone wants to help me any the translations or Spelling/Grammar that would be great thank you~)**

**Norwegian(x2)****: Sverige (Sweden)**

**Swedish: Tack (thanks)**

**Icelandic: Svíþjóð (Sweden)**

**_Story: by me_**

**_Owners of Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, and Hong Kong: Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Peace~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later that day when Sweden came back from his talk with Norway and going inside his cave. He decide not "beat around the bush" as Norway put it. He saw Finland licking himself and his back to him unaware of the other's arrival. Sweden cheeks started to burn red hot as he watched with his eyes. Finland's sweet curvy back and tail swaying softly. Having his tongue licking his thigh in a slow and teasing way. The smell of a female in heat came into his nose and shook his head as he saw Finland turning his head back and smiled a bit at him. Sweden felt his body was reacting to the angel before him but he forced his body to calm down. Feeling his legs shaking a bit he came over and nuzzle him inhaling his sent, purring a bit…maybe a bit too loud.

"Hay Su-san"

Finland enjoyed the feeling of Sweden nuzzling him it felt nice. Then he felt a lick to the neck and blink.

"I w's w'nd'r'ng…w'ld l'ke to go 't f'r a str'll. W'th me?"

Finland looked into the other's eyes gazing and seeing the want and lust that he being craving. He kept his small emotions in him and nod thought that was and went along with the "date idea". He got up, started to walk but was pulled back. His violet eyes gaze back a bit looking at Sweden with confusion.

"I m't t'n'ght..."

"Oh…okay?"

Later that night

Sweden looked out the cave seeing no one in view then walked out after Finland. He loved watching the younger dragon explore he find it rather cute. The two walked side by side letting their shoulder brush against each other. Looking around then at each other a bit then looking away. Finland got in front Sweden spin a bit and fall on back then saw Sweden looking at him with eyes soft and warm. Letting the larger dragon lick his cheek then getting up and walked more with him.

Sweden fallowed Finland until they reached an area that was perfect. Covered by thick trees the land was much softer and covered by the softest of all grasses. Looking at the waterfall forming a sparkling lake that captures the image of the moon. The shine just made this place glow like it just came out the heavens and down to the small island. Sweden looked at the younger one and saw his eyes just glow with proud and excitement.

"H-H'w d'd y'—"

"When you sleeping during that night with me got better, I came here by accident and I thought it be a good place to be ourselves plus this place reminds me of you…I mean how you were before."

Sweden nod and walked a bit looking around then it click what Finland just said 'plus this place reminds me of you…I mean how you were before.' He turned around and saw Finland already in the water letting his body glow. Sweden blushed as the other purred and swam with grace that other dragons just envy with. By forces unknown to him, he felt his body lost control and started to headed for the water and as soon as his foot was in. He came right back to reality notice how it felt nice and slide in and swam up to the light blue dragon.

The two danced in the water as the night went on and when it was out Finland had a bit of trouble, Sweden of course being a nice dragon help Finland up and out of the water only land on his back with his friend on his body and instantly blushed. Both of them looked in each other eyes, blue on violet…soul against soul. Then slowly they press their lips together tasting each other. Letting the water slide down their bodies pulling away their lips having a line of spit connect then pulling their lips together again all the while they grind on each other.

Their bodies begin to dance with each other. Finland slides off of Sweden then got on his fours wiggling his backside to him having a playful smirk on his face seeing the larger dragon's face turn bright red. Sweden stared at his prize then climb on him and bite his neck and their tails intertwine together as if they were one.

The night was full of moans, groans, slapping bodies into each other just as night reach it peak the cries of love was sprung. In the morning afterwards Sweden looked at his mate seeing Finland's face seem to shine as he slept. He licked his cheek and watched him sleep purring a bit waking the other. A soft groan was heard and he stop, frozen in his place.

"S'rry d'dn't m'n to w'ke y'"

Finland smiled and licked his cheek.

"Its fine mate~"

Sweden blushed hearing Finland finally saying mate. His body wiggled a bit as the Finnish accent got to him again and slowly got on spot on the Finn.

"I knew that would get you going~ you just love when i say mate"

He forced his accent out and joyed hearing the other growl, not in a dangerous way but more in a loving way, finally he moaned feeling the other getting into his spot and well you know that rest.

**Notes:**

**Here Chapter Five. Sorry it not as good as the other ones but it will get better trust me. Find out next time~**

**Translations**** {Italics}:**

**_Story: by me_**

**_Owners of Sweden & Finland Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Peace~_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The weeks went on and the two close that when they went out for walks they play a bit with other in front of the dragons and it drew in attention but neither of them cared. One day though they walked to the forest they saw a familiar pair. Iceland and Hong Kong, with their lips on lips going on a smack down of kisses and tongues playing the two notice how Ice's stomach looking a bit…rounded? Sweden coughs interrupting the two "make out" session.

"'cel'nd wh't 're y' d'ng 'ut h're, sh'uld 'll p'ps be h'me w'th th'r f'm'l's?"

A growl was heard and Iceland made his body appear bigger but compare to Sweden's size it wasn't threating. Finland saw this change and got in front of Sweden. Looking into those dark purple eyes seeing a bit of hurt in them.

"What he mean is, why are you not home…resting"

Iceland's eyes grew large then felt his friend got in front of him. Hong Kong got close then back up seeing Sweden's spike tail in view. He huffed and licked Iceland nuzzling his rounding belly muffling in it a bit. His mate looked at him and sighed; knowing what the other two have seen.

"I think you know what happening to me"

"Ya are having pups of your own and your scared of your brother knowing, correct."

"Wow…that was smart guess Finland"

Finland grinned and purred a bit. Hong Kong looked down thinking the the samething...his brothers weren't or maybe not as forgiving. Hong Kong shivered knowing what his eldest brother would to do him. Iceland nuzzled Hong Kong to pull him out of his thoughts and licks his cheek.

"Yes but were more worry about what China, he might d-"

"China might do what now Iceland"

The four dragons turn to see the eldest of all the dragon standing there looking more dark and dangerous then ever. They all knew how he cares for his five younger brothers he would not some Icelandic brat ruin the rich Asian blood line. China grew more threatening seeing Sweden get in front of the the younger ones glaring with his deep sea like eyes.

"I don't want to fight with you Sweden, I just want the Icelandic brat and"

"'nd wh't k'll th'r 'ffspr'ng."

"It to keep the blood line going"

Sweden growled then heard a snarl nudges Iceland to leave

"Go"

Iceland didn't think twice he started to run with China at his tail. Hong Kong slam his tail into older brother's face sending him back and stopped running, seeing a larger dragon in their path...it was Russia. The violet eyes glared at them and snarled pushing them back. Finland snarled and making a jerking motion swapping his tail with each time he draw near them.

Sweden tackled China down the two started at each biting and clawing drawing blood. Sweden used his weight and height against the dragon and the speed to keep his guessing but China was faster then he looked. China twist his body around and slam the larger dragon down chocking him with his tail. Coughing and jerking as he struggled to breath...his vision started to fade slowly his he felt his heart started to stop suddenly the pressure on his neck was released and the smaller dragon was thrown off.

A roar was heard, Sweden open his eyes seeing something red and large as his vision clear his eyes grew large seeing upon the most shocking thing he ever saw. The large red blob was Denmark...

"Don't you dare hurt my little brother"

"Oh shut up he not even your blood brother"

"Don't matter, this fuck face has been with me since we were babes ourselves and I won't let anyone fuck with him"

His snarl and feet stomped down making him looked bigger and the two charged at each other. Sweden struggled to his feet feeling his head spin and charged with Denmark both of them took down China. Sweden stood over the knocked out dragon feeling his body begin to get dizzy as started to walk.

"Whoa, what do you think your doing Sve?"

"F'nl'nd n'ds me...I n'd...to g't-"

Before he got to finish his sentence he collapse making a large thud. Denmark sigh but looked at the larger deep blue dragon. He put his all against China...and he could of died if he didn't come in time. Denmark looked around grabbing Sweden's neck and throw him on his back and taking him back to his cave.

"Ah!"

Finland screamed as his body was thrown and slammed to the ground. He got up panting bleeding seeing Russia doing the same the two dragons slam into each other bodies and fought until Russia pinned Finland down using his tail to keep the younger dragon from moving. Slowly constricting the air way. Russia smirked coming closer to Iceland and Hong Kong. Russia was felt a body slammed into him. His body shuffled and he growled seeing who was the mysterious dragon was. It was Iceland's older brother, Norway.

The Norwegian snarled and circled the Russian.

_"Защита нашего брата мы_~ right friend"

"I am no friend of yours, Leave my friends and my little brother be"

"Not until the baby in his belly is out"

"You have to get through me to get him"

"Ah and what of this one's words was"

Russia pulled his tail forward showing Finland's almost lifeless limp body.

"You bastard"

"Not very nice are we"

Norway growled looking at Iceland keeping himself in front of him of all times as Russia took little steps and make mock motions. Norway would come back with slamming his body into the large Russian. Norway saw an opening and rushed in grabbing on Russia's back and biting down on his tail drawing blood he heard the larger dragon roaring in pain and tried to get the other to let go. Norway stayed on until he felt Russia lift in the air and about to crush him at the last second before impact Norway grabbed Finland and pulled him away seeing Russia slam his back into the ground.

Norway panted a bit, not used to doing combat by himself. He stood over Russia's head growling

"If you or your friend ever come near my brother or my friends again I will make you pay"

Norway turned and walked away dragon Finland by the little skin of his neck.

"_Norge! Bak deg!_"

Norway heard his brother talked his language and slam his tail into Russia's face hearing a yelp in pain. He huffed and picked Finland up carrying him on his back nudging Iceland all the while glaring at Hong Kong.

"You should of protected him like a mate would do"

The word crushed Hong Kong's heart. It was like when his mother said "i'm so disappointed in you" type of thing. Once the four dragons went to Norway's cave Finland was carefully put down. Sweden rushed over and move the others out the way seeing his mate in terrible condition. His light blue neck was purple and marks showing strangulation. This necklace was rip off and the only thing left of it was back the chain which was digging into Finland neck. The larger dragon pulled the chain out of his mate's neck and face turn pale seeing the blood on it. Finland's wings had bite marks and scratches. Sweden's greenish-blue eyes water as he tried to get Finland to move or just respond.

"C'me...g't up...F'nny pl'se..."

His shoulder slumped as his mate just lay there...no response, nothing. Sweden let out a cry that just broke the other's hearts. They knew how much he loved the younger dragon and how much he so wanted to have children with him. His sobs were loud and tears flowing letting them touching his mate's body.

A groan was heard the sobbing stop.

"Sweden your on my chest... and your crushing it."

The large blue dragon lifted his head up seeing Finland's violet eyes glow and smiling sleepy.

"You little sneaky Finn"

"I love you too Honey."

The moment was cut short when they heard a painful groan. Iceland's body shook a bit and legs almost gave way. Hong Kong help Iceland down and lick him nudge his stomach.

Norway growled at Hong Kong and put his head on Ice's neck. His brother cried and panted as his labor went on. Norway all the while hissed at the dragon's and told them to turn away when the baby's was about to be born from their mother. Hong Kong licked Iceland's backside and licked the pups as they came. He help them out the sacs giving them to Iceland to clean them help them to breathe. Both he and Hong Kong sigh in relief when they heard the pups cried.

"You did very good Iceland"

"Thanks.._.Bróðir ... og Mate"_

Norway nuzzled his little brother licking his face Hong Kong help the pups to their mother nuzzling them. The small girl had her mother white scales and dark spot on left eye having one eyes violet and one eye dark brown. The boy had his father dark brown scales and violet eyes. The twins got close to their mother letting him coo and love them.

It was a sigh of new life was here and it was about to come again...not yet but very soon though.

**Here Chapter Six. I thought it was okay to put a little action in towards the end. Now you know why Iceland acted the way he acted. Sorry to all the Rochu fans for this. I love Russia really but I thought it was good to add this in to you know add a little juice to my story. Then end the chapter with a new life. Eh what can I say~**

**Translations**** {Italics}****  
**

**Russian: "Защита нашего брата мы~"** **("Protecting our brother are we~")**

**Norwegian: "Norge! Bak deg!" (Norway! Behind you!)**

**Icelandic: Bróðir ... og Mate. (Brother...and Mate)**

**_Story: by me_**

**_Owners of Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Hong Kong, China, and Russia: Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Peace~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The months fallow after the fight between China and Ruissa, it was like any other day, you know how Norway yells at Denmark for being a moron and having them make up for the pups, Iceland and Hong Kong trying to get into the start of parenthood. Sweden making sure Finland was happy but today seems to be off. Finland was unusually up early and moving around trying to get comfy but he had an ache in his stomach. When Sweden got up he saw Finland discomfort and lick his stomach he blinked when something brush against his tongue. He shook his head thinking it was his imagination. Finland whined and started to walk around. Sweden watched in worry as his mate. Was he sick or worse. Watching Finland display discomfort and could not stand it anymore. He got up and hurry to Egypt, the dragon healer. The two came in seeing Finland on his side panting heavily. Egypt went over and nudge the lighter blue dragon feeling him quiver. Blinking his with his forest green eyes he turned to Sweden.

"...Did you know your mate was pregnant, or in labor?"

Sweden's eyes widen, he felt all the blood in his body rush at his head all at once then everything went dark. Moments went by and Sweden regain his consciousness feeling something wetting his face he cough went some of the liquid went in his nose. The large dragon looked around only seeing the light blue dragon in a ball and saw Egypt gone to get some herbs and things to ready the birth. He growled, thinking how dare he left with his mate like this and him unconscious. He went over to Finland licking his back seeing the other turn to him and the perfect violet eyes full of water he lick his face and nuzzles his shoulder to show comfort. The other responds and digs his claws in the rock breathing hard.

"Shhh, l't the c'ntr'ct'on h'lp y'"

"Oh goddess please makes the pain stop. It hurts so bad Su-san…"

Whimpering feeling the pups about to come he felt the larger put his head on the his neck and present his shoulder allowing him bite. A small whine was heard as Finland bites down hard Sweden's shoulder to making him feel some of the pain he was going through. He looked at Finland and licked his cheek and helps him up on his quivering feet.

"W-Where are we going?"

"S'm'wh're, b'tter th'n h're for o'r ch'ldr'n to be b'rn"

The two walk into the forest, having to stop a few times as Finland almost went down from his harsh contractions. They knew they didn't have much time so Sweden helped Finland to get up and walked him into their secret place. The water was pure and cold…it surely to help Finland get a drink when dealing with labor and the grass was soft and warm. The sun making shadows of the large dense, thick trees keeping anyone from seeing them at work.

Finland pant and his legs got very weak with Sweden's help he was lowered to the ground on his side. The light blue dragon pushed panting heavily. The larger of the two moved Finland's tail licking the pup as it was coming out feeling his fatherly pride kicking in. Finland yelp loudly as the tiny pup was born it was still stuck in the sac, feeling this light blue dragon tear open the sac and started to clean his newborn pup hearing it cries. The two sigh in joy hearing it first cries but Finland pushed again pulling the newborn on to a nipple letting it suckle.

It may have taken hours to do but at the end of the labor, Finland and Sweden had two boys and small little girl to call their own. The new parents purred seeing their babes sleep on each other. Finland licked Sweden's cheek.

"There just perfect are they~"

_"Ja, bara perfekt gillar deras mamma"_

"Sve"

_"Vad?"_

Finland pouted as his love whisper Swedish words into the pup's ears putting his paw on his head as he Sweden's face came close to his own. Blocking his mate's lips to touch his own.

"I want them to speak Finnish first"

"T' b'd, Sw'd'sh is e'ier to 'nd'rst'nd 'nd l'rn"

"What did you say"

"Y' h'rd me. 'r p'ps w'll be sp'king Sw'd'sh f'rst

"No, way"

"Y's"

"Ruotsi, rakastan miten määritys olet—mutta"

_I pushed my light angel blue lover's paw out of the way and press our lips together. We let go after our lungs begged for oxygen. Sadly enough our little"game" wasn't over just yet. As we "fought" what the kids would speak first but it was not a fight of dominance it just a simple playing with each other. Even if there are bumps in the way we remain as one unit as our pups grew. You never know what will happen if you're in love, and if you wish for love well it may just come true…well for my case it did. Some might say love spread like wild fire. Well whatever the case maybe…I can say this love gave me a mate to show my affection towards and my family I desired._

_This love is special, it's a fire, it when two hearts become one unit of...A Dragon's Love._

_The End._

**Notes:**

**Here the final chapter. I put Sweden's pov thinking it was cute and it was "his" story. So end it with that little note. Also putting that part with Egypt was not really intended to be bad it just me finding a way to make that part to flow not sure it work or not I might edit later. **

**Translations**** {Italics}: (If anyone knows any Finnish or Swedish that would help dears)**

**Swedish: _"Ja, bara perfekt gillar deras mamma" ("Yes, just perfect like their momma")_**

**Swedish: "Vad?" (What?)**

**Finnish: "Ruotsi, rakastan miten määritys olet—mutta" ****(Sweden, I love how determination you are but-")**

**_Story: by me_**

**_Owners of Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Hong Kong, and Egypt: Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Peace~_**


End file.
